I Touch Myself
by Lizzy-Reedus-MacManus-Dixon
Summary: Everyone goes to the museum leaving me alone at the mansion
**(A/n this is my first time trying to write anything like this. Constructive criticism**

 **is welcome, no flames-?)**

"Mmm Logan" I moan out, my fingers trailing down my body. Along the side of my neck, my chest, my stomach, all the way down to my thighs.

The mansion was empty, everyone was out on a trip to the art museum. All the teachers had to go to keep an eye on the ever growing population of students. The only reason I didn't have to was because I wasn't allowed back at the museum, there was an accident the last time I was there and my feral side, Tiger, got out and tried to kill the owner. So here I am, home alone on a Saturday, laying bare on my bed fantasizing about my feral boyfriend.

"Fuck" I hissed as I pushed two fingers inside of me. I slowly move them in and out, moaning and cursing.

"Logan!" I yell his name as I reach my orgasim.

As I'm coming back down I feel my bed dip, and tense up instantly.

"And here I was, thinkin' if I snuck back early, we could sit down and watch some hockey without the others interrupting, but I like this idea a lot better." A gruff voice says into my ear, as I feel them move to hover above me. I purr in response and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss.

"Mmmm, Logan" I moan when he pulls away from the kiss, his hand cupping one breast. He smirks at me and starts to kiss my neck, slowly moving them down until he reaches my chest. Nuzzling the skin between my breasts, he lets out a possessive 'Mine', leaning back up to give me a quick kiss. I reach down and grab his shirt and wife beater, tugging on them. He gets the message and lifts up, stripping his shirts.

"Might as well take off your pants too. They're starting to look uncomfortable." I say tugging off his belt. He takes off his pants and climbs back over me. He smirks and a second latter his mouth is on my breast, sucking and biting. His hand trails down my ribs, to my thigh. His breath is warm against the skin of my breast.

"Oh fuck, Logan." I moan when his hand slides between my legs, two of his big fingers stretching me. He smirks against my skin, and gives a hard suck. I can feel the coil in my belly tightening, but just before I tip over the edge he pulls away completely, earning him a growl of frustration.

"Logan" I whine out, trying to grab his hand, but he just pulls it away.

"Tell me what you want" he says, voice low with lust.

"I want you, Logan" I say as he finally lets me pull him back down on top of me.

"Gotta be more specific darlin" he says, leaning down to kiss my neck again. I grab his cock and run my thumb over the head.

"I want you in me" I say as I tug on him. He groans into my neck. Taking my hand away he slowly pushes into me, inch by glorious inch. We both moan out once he's fully in.

"Fuck. Your so tight darlin" he says as he pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in. I throw my head back and scream his name. He reaches down and pulls my legs up to wrap around his waist, making him slide in farther with each thrust. He speeds up, wrapping his arms around my back, pulling me flush against him. He kisses me deeply and passionately as his thrust start to become frenzied. I pull back from the kiss and scream his name as I come around his cock, triggering his release. He bites into my shoulder as he comes in me. He pulls out and lays down next to me on the bed, pulling me to lay on his chest.

"Love you Logan." I mumble as I start to doze off, his hand rubbing my back soothingly.

"Love you too Lizzy" he says nuzzling my hair.

Unknown to us, down stairs is a blushing Scott. He had noticed Logan was gone and left to go find him so he could chew him out about not letting anyone know he was leaving. Walking up to the door he noticed Logans' bike parked by the back entrance. He walked around and entered through the back door. Walking up the back stairs he started to hear some strange noises. He followed them to my room, thoroughly confused.

"Logan!" He heard me yell from the other side of the door, flushing when he remembered I had to stay behind, and with the realization of what those noises where.

He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from its hiding place. The good thing about living with telepaths, they could erase certain memories, for the right price.

 **(Please tell me what you thought. It was my first try and I need to know if it was any good)**


End file.
